


Zootopia request

by 9lunala_lovegood9



Category: Robin Hood - All Media Types, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9lunala_lovegood9/pseuds/9lunala_lovegood9
Summary: Details inside.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde, Maid Marian/Robin Hood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	Zootopia request

Have to have.  
1\. Judy hopps/ Nick Wilde  
2\. Robin hood/ maid Marion  
3\. Disney's robin hood story is true and is history  
4\. Cross species relationships are accepted Or mostly accepted  
5\. Kids are possible for Nick and judy( adoption or birth- either works)  
6\. Judy is best friends with fru fru  
Optional.  
1\. Judy is a descendant of skippy  
2\. Nick is a descendant of robin hood  
3\. Time travel (Nick and judy to the past or robin and Marion to the future)  
4\. Kung fu panda is in the same world  
5\. Foxes are a big part of the story

Do what you want with the rules. Anyone who wants more rules and guide lines feel free to ask me. I look forward to seeing what you choose to do! 😁


End file.
